Ocean Plateau
The Ocean Plateau is the first cave in the area Peaceful River, in the game The President's Adventure. It is a Blue Pikmin only challenge, and all other Pikmin can't be brought down here. There's a boss and an upgrade in the end. Complete Guide Sublevel 1 This floor is filled with enemies, and with an one path only way, all enemies must be defeated before collection the treasures. It is easy to get by and have no secrets, being a simple "kill the enemy" floor and "collect the treasure". Wildlife * Careening Dirigibug x1 * Dwarf Eel Bulborb x3 (x5 in Hard Difficulty) * Eel Bulborb x1 (x2 in Hard Difficulty) * Ink Bloyster x1 * Cloaking Burrow-nit x3 Treasures * Pikmin Fruit (Carrot) - Between the Careening Dirigibug and the Dwarf Eel Bulborb. * Idea Totem (Light Bulb) - Between the Ink Bloyster and the Cloaking Burrow-nit. Sublevel 2 The only treasure is being held by the Mother Spiderleg. Be careful while fighting her, and, if the player take too many time to attack her, it may crate Spiderlegs or Spiderlegs Larva. The other enemies may be scared away by the screech of the Mother Spiderleg, what can make your path easier. The exit is being protected by one of each kind from the Kettlebug family. Wildlife * Dwarf Eel Bulborb x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Mother Spiderleg x1 * Spiderlegs x? (Depends on Mother Spiderleg) * Spiderlegs Larva x? (Depends on Mother Spiderleg) * Antenna Beetle x1 * Chime Beetle x1 * Radiance Beetle x1 Treasures * Moo Goo (Milk Cartoon) - Defeating the Mother Spiderleg. Sublevel 3 The player must make Pikmin go down a slide that is their size. Quickly, the player must find his way out of a labyrinth and reach the Pikmin before Shearwig start to attack. Next to the exit, the treasure is being protected by a fire type hazard, but no Red Pikmin would survive this cave, so the player must be careful while taking the treasure to the Ship's Pod. Wildlife * Shearwig x8 (x14 in Hard Difficulty) * Wollywog x2 * Yellow Wollywog x2 Treasures * Touchy Square (iPad) - Next to the exit and the Wollywogs. Sublevel 4 There are two Aquatic Chrysanthemum protecting the entrance. One of them is hiding the treasure. Next, there's a huge water pool, filled with all kinds of Jellyfloat. The player can choice to evade the fight with them, since there's a Greater Spotted Jellyfloat at the middle, but the treasure is with the Confetti Jellyfloat. The exit is free to the player proceed. Wildlife * Aquatic Chrysanthemum x2 * Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat x2 * Confetti Jellyfloat x1 * Greater Spotted Jellyfloat x1 Treasures * Wall Cover (Olimar's Poster) - Defeating the Aquatic Chrysanthemum. * Happy Biscuit (Ginger Boy Cookie) - Defeating the Confetti Jellyfloat. Sublevel 5 There are two wide rooms in this floor, and enemies can be easily evaded. The first room features two Hermit Crawmads. Pikmin go through a small hole, but the player needs to be pushed above the wall by a mini geyser. The following room has ten Pearly Clamclamps, but fighting them can be skipped. None of them carries a treasure, but they all have a pearl inside that worth some reasonable ammount of Pokos. Wildlife * Hermit Crawmad x2 * Pearly Clamclamp x10 Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 6 To get by here, the player must use a Pikmin as a bait. At the room at the end, the player must put a single Pikmin in next to the wall. When the Decorated Cannon Beetle shouts a rock, the rock must crush the Pikmin and hit the wall, revealing the passage. There are no treasures and a few enemies spread around here. Wildlife * Decorated Cannon Beetle x1 * Dwarf Eel Bulborb x3 * Eel Bulborb x1 * Watery Blowhog x2 (x5 in Hard Difficulty) * Plastic Blowhog x2 (x5 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 7 This floor is entire covered in water. At the beginning, it is at feet level, but later, the player must walk slowly over an edge, while Blue Pikmin must be ordered to fight. There are a few enemies in deep water level, but the fight against them can be easily avoided. There's also a new enemy, the Medusal Monster, which is fixed underwater, and attack using it's tentacles. Beware! Wildlife * Dwarf Eel Bulborb x3 * Eel Bulborb x1 * Medusal Monster x1 Treasures * The Visionary (E.T. Doll) - At the end. Sublevel 8 This is a room only floor. The boss, Beady Long Legs, is at the end. The fight against it will give away the player the Boxing Gloves, an upgrade just like the Iron Fist. Wildlife * Honeywisp x5 * Beady Long Legs x1 Treasures * Boxing Gloves (Upgrade) - Defeating the Beady Long Legs. Notes Piklopedia Of Areas Ocean Plateau Aaah... Breezy waters. Welcome to the Ocean Plateau, your homeland for hot waters shoots. Beware deep waters pits, where everyone can drown. Not you, master President, of course... You sir... floats? I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Anyway... Water enemies take place here, so you might want to use your Blue Pikmin as your... Floation device!